Mudança!
by kl.ly
Summary: A vida de Sakura Haruno estava prestes a mudar de um jeito inesperado e ela mal sabia disso...
1. Chapter 1

Minna, mais uma fic *-* admito essa fic ta meio "bestinha" no começo -.-' mas depois, gente, ela vai ficar demais u-u eu garanto u-u *OO*

Espero que gostem de verdade *-* se vocês virem algum erro, por favor me avisem ta? u-u'

é isso ai, ta ai ;D

eu posso demorar para continuar é que comecei a escrever uma fic, demais, demais, sinceramente, vai ficar mara u-u' um "triângulo" amoroso entre dois homens e uma mulher ;OOO hohoho u-u

.

_Uma garota de condições precárias, com um homem de condições financeiras em abundância e bondoso, perdidamente apaixonado por ela, ela achará que estava apaixonada por ele... Até conhecer o seu irmão... Um triângulo amoroso acontecerá?_

**Capítulo 01**

Sakura, 22 anos, trabalhando em uma floricultura, simples, como vendedora uma moça bonita, de cabelos rosados, pele branca e olhos esmeraldas, mas, porém, um pouco jogada, se cuidava a medida do possível, mas sempre usará roupas surradas, sua família estava passando por crises horríveis, seu pai havia tomado um golpe e perdido tudo que tinha, estavam construindo tudo de novo, Sakura perderá a faculdade de Arquitetura que estava fazendo, pelo fato de não poder pagar mais as mensalidades, estava arrasada, mas mesmo assim, continuava a seguir em frente, a única coisa que queria era uma chance para conseguir subir na vida.

Estava ela, sentada em um banquinho, frente à floricultura onde trabalhava, o movimento estava bem baixo ultimamente, ninguém aparecia, ela olhava os carros, as pessoas passando em sua frente, conversando, rindo, brigando e afins, estava perdida em seus pensamentos, não perceberá um casal que havia acabo de entrar pelo outro lado da loja.

O casal olhava as tulipas vermelhas e chamativas, junto com algumas rosas brancas, estavam decidindo ainda qual levariam, conversavam em um tom um pouco alto, talvez para chamar a atenção da vendedora? Perda de tempo, ela nem sequer percebeu, até que o homem alto, e pálido, tocou em seu ombro:

- Moça...?

Sakura virou para ele com uma cara cansativa, ao perceber que era um cliente, logo se levantou, sorrindo de um jeito simpático e arrumando seu avental, que não servirá de nada.

- O que desejam? – disse com um sorriso

- Gostaríamos de levar essas tulipas vermelhas... – disse a mulher um pouco corada, e feliz

- Ah, claro, por favor, só um segundo... – Sakura olhará o preço e anotará na caixa registradora, disse o preço a eles, e enquanto a nota fiscal saia, Sakura, rapidamente pegou as tulipas, olhou bem elas.

- Ótimo gosto senhor, são lindas – sorriu ao dizer isso

O homem simplesmente acenou e pegou as tulipas, Sakura deu a ele a nota fiscal, e eles saíram de lá, sorrindo, felizes, Sakura olhava aquilo e pensava em quanto tempo fazia que não sorrirá daquele jeito, não dará risadas altas e escandalosas, sempre que chegará em casa, seus pais estavam brigando, gritando um com o outro.

Enquanto Sakura pensava isso, sua gerente, Chyo, uma senhora, de em torno de 72 anos, muito simpática, chegou e disse a ela:

- Sakura, minha jovem, o que tanto pensa?

Sakura se desligou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz de Chyo.

- Ah, não é nada não... – olhou Chyo com um olhar triste

- Minha pequena... – Chyo entrou de volta, em seu "escritório", era mais uma salinha onde ela sempre ficará meditando.

Sakura já havia ido para sua casa, até que estava silenciosa, pois, seu pai havia saído para procurar outro emprego, ela estava deitada em sua cama, ouvido música em seu celular, o qual por um milagre ainda o tinha, enquanto ouvia música, recebeu uma ligação de sua amiga Hinata, logo que atendeu:

- Hinata?

- Oi Sakura, tudo bem?

- Ah, como sempre, você sabe...

- Imagino... Enfim, Sakura queria pedir uma coisa a você!

- O que quer?

- Sabe, comecei a trabalhar naquele shopping que acabo de inaugurar, trabalho em uma loja de roupas, caras ate – riu levemente ao dizer isso – E como sabe, estão precisando de mais uma assistente, pensei que talvez você quisesse a Ten-ten, também está trabalhando comigo, o que acha? – Hinata esperava a resposta ansiosa da amiga

Sakura levou um tempinho para digerir tudo que havia escutado, não era a melhor oportunidade do mundo, mas já era um começo não? Uma mudança na vida dela, talvez.

- Hinata, é claro que aceito, estou aí já, que tia vou? Que horas? – disse eufórica

A amiga riu ao ouvir a euforia da amiga:

- Sakura, esteja aqui amanhã ta? Umas.. deixe me ver aqui – pegou um papel onde anotará o horário, e outras coisas.

- Sakura, esteja lá, umas 11:00 da manhã, é a loja P&G (péssima em nomes, eu sei ._.) ta?

- Amanhã mesmo?

- Sim amanhã, quanto mais rápido, melhor, não?

- Claro, claro!

- Até amanhã Sakura...

- Até amanhã Hinata, obrigada, de verdade!

- Não há de que! – depois disso a amiga desligará o telefone

Sakura desligou o seu, feliz, entusiasmada e eufórica pelo dia seguinte, levantou da cama e decidiu contar a novidade a mãe, saiu berrando pela sala:

- Mãeeeee, mãaeeee!

A mãe apareceu:

- Mas que diabos há com você garota?

- Você não sabe, eu ganhei um emprego novo, no shopping que acabou de estrear aqui perto, não é ótimo? – disse sorrindo

A mãe não se importou nem um pouco com isso, não houve nenhuma alteração em sua expressão facial, ela simplesmente falou:

- Ótimo, precisamos de ajuda com o dinheiro mesmo, até que enfim prestou para alguma coisa garota! – disse com uma voz ignorante e arrogante

Sakura ficou chateada com o que a reação da mãe, achava que finalmente a mãe ficaria feliz com ela, mas não foi o que aconteceu, ela simplesmente nem sequer se importou.

Sakura estava cansada daquele dia, apesar de não trabalhar em algo "pesado" estava cansada desses últimos dias que teve, resolveu dormir, afinal esperava ansiosa o dia seguinte.

Felizmente para Sakura, o "grande dia" chegou, levantou às 09:00 da manhã, se espreguiçou e fez toda a sua higiene matinal e tomou seu café, uma coisa simples, um copo de café com leite com biscoitinhos de água e sal, depois de terminar seu café da manhã foi até o banheiro e escovou seus dentes, como fazia normalmente.

Quando já estava no meio do caminho, Sakura se lembrou que não havia avisado a Chyo que não ia trabalhar mais com ela, havia se esquecido totalmente desse detalhe, mudou um pouco o caminho que estava fazendo para voltar para a floricultura e viu Chyo logo que entrou no recipiente, ela estava com uma expressão serena e bondosa como sempre, Sakura se aproximou:

- Chyo...

Chyo olhou para a moça e sorriu:

- Oh, querida... Como está?

- Ah, eu estou bem.. Eu só queria avisar.. Que, bem.. – Sakura não sabia como dizer, havia trabalho meses com Chyo a considerava muito.

- Tudo bem querida, diga. – disse Chyo tranquilamente

- Eu não irei mais trabalhar aqui. – "cuspiu" aquelas palavras de uma vez

Chyo sorriu tranqüila e falou para ela:

- Está tudo bem querida... Você merece muito mais que uma vida em uma floricultura...

- Chyo aqui é maravilhoso! O perfume das flores, a alegria que as pessoas têm em comprá-las, é maravilhoso...

- Mas você merece algo melhor e eu sei que sente isso também querida.

- Sim, eu consegui um emprego melhor... Minha amiga me ofereceu, eu sinto muito...

- Querida, está tudo bem, vá, corra para seu novo emprego! – disse ela empolgada

Sakura sorriu e saiu às pressas de lá, pegou o ônibus e foi atrás de seu novo emprego.

Logo que adentrou o lugar ficou impressionada com o tamanho do shopping, se duvidar aquele seria o maior shopping que já tinha visto, logo que entrou a loja que começaria a trabalhar a mais próxima e a maior também, quando entrou dentro da loja se deparou com roupas maravilhosas e exuberantes ficou pasma em ver todas aquelas roupas lindas em um lugar só, logo avistou sua amiga Ten-Ten, ela se aproximou com os cabelos em um tom chocolate brilhoso, com os olhos da mesma cor e com um sorriso enorme, mas ao se aproximar cada vez mais, seu sorriso desapareceu um pouco quando viu as roupas em qual a amiga encontrava vestida, trapos

- Sakura, o que está vestido? – disse ela indignada ao ver a amiga mais de perto e o estado que se encontrava

Sakura estava vestida com um vestido surrado e tênis gastos com remendos, com o cabelo preso com um tipo de elástico que estava prestes a estourar.

- Estou vestida como sempre.. – disse ela envergonhada

- Por céus, se o nosso chefe chega aqui e vê você nesse estado vai ficar louco, dê uma olhada em como estou vestida, aparência aqui é tudo olhe bem essa loja não pode vir trabalhar aqui vestida desse jeito! – advertiu ela

- Me desculpe, mas Ten-Ten eu não tenho outra roupa – ela falou baixo

- Céus, céus, o que vou fazer com você?

Hinata ouvindo as reclamações da amiga de longe, resolveu se aproximar:

- O que está acontecendo com vocês?

- Hinata.. Olhe! – ela apontou para a amiga de cabelos rosados

- Sakura... Mas o que é isso que veste? – ela ficou surpresa ao ver

- Minhas roupas oras, eu não possuo outras melhores no momento creio que não vou ter como trabalhar aqui... – disse ela entristecida

- Não, nem pense! Eu devo ter algo comigo guardado no armarinho lá dentro... – disse ela pensando no que poderia ter guardado lá

- Hum..

- Hinata, vá ver logo então! Antes que Itachi chegue! – disse Ten-ten apavorada já

- Tem razão!

Hinata correu até atrás do balcão e entrou em uma pequena sala que tinha na parede atrás de si, coberta por uma cortina de seda cinza vasculhou no armário e por sorte encontrou um vestido "simples" para ela, em um tom azul perolado de alças e um scarpin preto, não lembrará porque deixará aquela roupa lá, mas agradeceu por ter deixado, pois seria muito útil. Ela voltou com as roupas e falou:

- Apenas vista Sakura!

Sakura pegou a roupa e olhou um pouco surpresa fazia tempo que não via uma roupa agradável aos seus olhos, mas logo entrou no provador e se vestiu, quando saiu de lá, estava deslumbrante, parecia uma nova mulher atraente a única coisa que estragará foi seus cabelos presos naquele pedaço de elástico, mas isso logo foi resolvido Ten-ten pegou dentro de sua bolsa rapidamente, era incrível como tinha uma habilidade extraordinária com acessórios e coisas do tipo, ela logo prenderá o cabelo de Sakura não ele todo, deixará algumas mechas de fora para dar certo charme ao seu rosto oval e branco. Sim, Sakura estava esbelta e charmosa, não poderia chamá-la de esfarrapada ou mal vestida como antes, ela estava literalmente e incrivelmente linda!

- Esplêndido Ten-ten! – disse Hinata sorrindo

- Obrigada, obrigada, modesta parte eu sou ótima nessas coisas – disse ela lisonjeada talvez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

Itachi se aproximava da loja vagarosamente, olhando ao seu redor todo o estabelecimento que pertencia ao seu pai, seus olhos brilhavam de orgulho por saber que um dia tomaria conta de todo aquele lugar e poderia orgulhar o seu pai, faze-lo perceber que também era capaz de administrar todo aquele "reinado".

Itachi passou ao lado da grande porta de abertura da loja, olhou para as atendentes e acenou com a cabeça, sem que sua expressão fácil mudasse, típico dele. Hinata naquele momento pensou em dar um passo a mais para lhe informar que havia conseguido uma nova funcionária, mas não foi preciso ele parou seus passos e ficou de costas para as moças, virou seu rosto, seus olhos bateram diretamente na jovem de cabelos rosados que estava com seus olhos distraídos sobre seus pés, os sapatos altos e delicados faziam os olhos de Sakura ficarem cada vez mais fascinados, eram tão bonitos e atrativos!

Enquanto Sakura perdia seus olhos esmeraldas sobre o sapato, o homem de cabelos compridos e roupa preta a olhava atentamente, aproximando-se dela, Sakura ao ouvir os passos do homem, levantou seu rosto e seus olhos se debateram com uma boca fechada sem expressão, uma boca fina, subiu seus olhos e encontrou olhos pequenos, tão negros, seus olhos expressavam apenas uma grande escuridão sobre ele. Itachi permaneceu parado, olhando a silhueta à sua frente, com os braços para atrás, esperando alguma atitude da jovem.

Sakura engoliu seco olhando o homem a sua frente, aquele silêncio era perturbador, como se qualquer coisa que falasse ele fosse desprezar e achar uma completa inútil. Quando Sakura tomou coragem e abriu a boca, Ten-Ten apareceu do seu lado, puxando a amiga para o lado e sorrindo para Itachi, dizendo:

- Senhor Itachi, é um prazer recebê-lo aqui tão cedo... – disse ela sem ter o que falar

- Claro, há muito trabalho aqui, é bom ficar sempre de olho, não acha? – a voz de Itachi, ao ouvi-la foi como uma lembrança para Sakura, ela sabia que já havia ouvido aquela voz, só não sabia quando e aonde. Ela ficou perdida em seus pensamentos olhando Itachi.

- Algum problema? – Itachi perguntou a Sakura, após perceber a insistência de seus olhos sobre ele, Sakura estava tão perdida que não escutou a voz do homem, Ten-Ten lhe deu um beliscão, apenas uma apertadinha para que ela acordasse.

- Aii! O que é isso Ten-Ten? – Sakura revirou os olhos para a amiga e resmungou, irritava com o aperto da amiga, Ten-Ten revirou seus olhos para Itachi como se estivesse dizendo "Ele falou com você!" após alguns segundos Sakura voltou a si e olhou para ele e apenas uma palavra surgiu de sua boca...

- Hã? – disse-lhe à ele

Itachi sorriu singelo e revirou seus olhos, deu lhe as costas e saiu de suas vistas, enquanto Itachi se afastava Sakura o chamou, de um jeito um pouco... Incomum.

- Ei, você! – ela praticamente havia "berrado" naquele lugar silencioso o que deixou as duas amigas totalmente envergonhadas pelo ato da amiga. Itachi olhou para trás vagarosamente na esperança que não fosse com ele, mas sua esperança havia acabado quando viu a jovem parar em sua frente ofegante, Itachi ficou pasmo com tal atitude. Depois de controlar de um jeito razoável sua respiração Sakura perguntou-lhe:

- Nós.. nós nos conhecemos? – ela ficou fitando o rosto de Itachi esperando alguma reação dele

Itachi havia ficado surpreso com a pergunta dela, tão surpreso que foi difícil de esconder isso em sua face, mas ele havia praticado isso a tantos anos a manter a mesma expressão que não foi tão complicado assim, manter a mesma expressão seria.

- Não. – respondeu ele, ríspido.

Sakura estava esperançosa de que ouvia uma resposta positiva, mas após ouvir o jeito dele falar, percebeu que provavelmente havia se enganado.

- Você desejaria mais alguma coisa? Ou dessa vez posso me retirar sem que você grite atrás de mim com tal deselegância? – disse ele no mesmo tom frio

Sakura ficou surpresa com a falta de sentimentos em suas palavras, sinceramente ele havia ficado irritada naquele momento e apenas respondeu:

- Fique a vontade! – disse ela, com um bico nos lábios e os punhos apertados.

Itachi analisou a expressão dela, e ao virar as costas sorriu novamente, andando distante daquela garota, seus pensamentos também foram longe... Como ela poderia ter uma memoria tão boa? Como poderia lembrar dele depois de tanto tempo?

_Minna, o episodio ta ai, não ficou grande e nem tão bom, e provavelmente terá erros, me perdoem por ele, mas não corrigi nem nada, não achei meu cartão de memoria, então todos os capitulos que eu tinha salvo, perdi todos e terei que escrever tudo de novo D:' gomenasai .-.'_


End file.
